starshardfandomcom-20200214-history
Flami Redd
| ]]]] Info Flami belongs to a race of people called Infurnoes (sometimes called Furnoes). Flami has been the main protagonist from Small Fries to Star Shards. Since he was a child, he has shown great power over the years. Flami has a great number of allies such as North, East, and South teams. He also has had a run in with Team Cosmis. He was able to achive Super, Ultra, and Ultimate, forms. Flami is extremely powerful. Personality Flami is a usually a nice and kind person, but when it's time to fight, he gets very serious. Unlike his allies, Flami doesn't want to kill his enemies unless it is truly neccessary. Flami belives in respecting others and defending those who can't defend themselves. As a kid, Flami was a little arrogant, but grew out of it around his teen years. Relationships Kori - Flami fell in love with Kori aafter he bravley rescued her from Darki. He married her soon after he saved the world from Ultizanas. Lucian - Flami loves his son very much and will always protect him from harm. Flami actually knew from the start that Lucian would end up stronger than him. He trained Lucian to be a recourceful and skilled fighter. Seedi - Flami and Seedi are best friends. They always see eye to eye. When they were kids, Seedi was annoyed with Flami's reckless behavior, but eventually got used to it. Dripi - Flami and Dripi became friends when Dripi saved him from drowning in a pond as a kid. From that day on, they were best friends. Shroomi - Flami didn't get along with Shroomi that well when they first met. Shroomi was always shy and was too timid to fight. Flami inspired Shroomi to stand up to villians and fight back. After winning a fight with Flami's advice, Shroomi became best friends with Flami. Toxi - Toxi and Flami are best friends and rivals. Unlike most people, Flami actualy likes Toxi. Toxi does annoy him sometimes however... Infar - Flami is very close to Infar, that being his only Infurnoe family left. He asks Infar questions frequently about the Infurnoes and his parents. Gartoom - Flami respects Gartoom as a mentor. Flami learned to fight alongside Toxi, Seedi, Dripi, and Shroomi under Gartoom's training. Darki - Once enemies, now friends. Flami originaly hated Darki, but after seeing his actions to save Lucian and the world, he starting seeing his good side. Fiking - Fiking and Flami never actualy bonded, but Flami does care for him. 'Biography' Flami was born on planet Burteg, home of the Infurnoes. His birth name, Leteurn was changed to Flami in order to keep him safe from Zerbus after the destruction of their home planet. Apperently, Flami's older brother, Infar, did not know about his name being changed untill Fiking explained it to him in his vision. Flami arrived on Planet Staroon a few hours after his home's destruction. There, Gartoom and Irasgon found his crashed ship and took him in. After a few days, Irasgon let him live inside of Mt. Moltus, an active volcano, until he was ready to live on his own. Around five years later, Flami crawled out of the volcano. His Infurnoe instincts caused him to crave advenure and violence. He left the volcano wondering if it was a wise decision. Later on that day, Flami risked his life in order to continue his journey across the land by trying to swim, causing him to almost drown ( Infurnoes can't swim). He was then saved by Dripi, a water Staroonian, who then befriends him and asks to join Flami on his adventure. Not having many friends, Flami accepts and him and Dripi continue on. About one day after meeting Dripi, Flami meets Seedi and Shroomi, who attack him accedentaly. Toxi also comes in around that time, and asks Dripi and Flami to join West Team. Flami agrees and joins the team. The next day, Flami wakes up and notices that his new friends are gone. He looks around for them untill he hears Shroomi cry from pain. He goes inside of the radio company to investigate. There, Flami finds his friends tied up and beaten down. He attempts to rescue them, but is electrocuted by Dikanwatt. Flami decided to fight Dikanwatt and was defeated. While Dikanwatt was about to diliver the final blow, Shocki (a future North Team member) attacked Dikanwatt from behind. While his enemy was distracted, Flami got up and attacked Dikanwatt with all if his might, defeating him. Days later, Flami encounters the team's leader and master, Gartoom. He decides to test Flami to make sure that he is West Team material. He then fights Seedi, Toxi, and Shroomi to prove his worth. He was supposed to fight Dripi, but is later interuped by Irasgon. Flami and the group attack Irasgon in an attenpt to save the West Team base. Everyone is easily defeated exept for Flami, who becomes enraged. He uses a one time attack that he calls "Burn Out" and defeats Irasgon in one shot. West Team later learn that Irasgon is actually testing them to see how strong they were. He picks West team to go on a grand expidition to save future North team member, Ici, who is being held captive by a confused Origin Concil member named Spydrant. This is where his epic story unfolds. Ice Mountain Saga Flami's first actual mission. Gartoom flew the West Team (and Shocki) to the icy mountain in order to save Ici. Gartoom paired everyone in groups to increase the chances of finding Ici on the mountain, while he looked in the sky. As Gartoom left, the danger grew. A preditor known as Terradon picked off the group members one by one, untill he ran into Flami and Seedi. Flami had to fight Terradon because of the increased advantage in powers ( Fire attacks beat Ice attacks) and because Seedi couldn't use any plant based moves on the cold mountain. Terradon was completley devastating Flami. Flami could barely doge Terradon's lighning quick attacks. Seedi stood heplessly trying to figure out a way to help Flami. As the battle grew dangerous for Flami, he came up with a strategy. He blasted the ground with fire, heating up the ground. This alowed Seedi to finally step in and help defeat Terradon. After the long fight with Terradon, Flami and Seedi rest until they decide to investigate an old cave. They then find The rest of their captured friends inside of the cave along with an immobilized Ici. The group tries to help Ici, but are then trapped in a giant spider web. Flami decides to burn the web down (which pisses everyone off) and save everyone. Moments later, Spydrant attacks the group. Flami orders everyone to get Ici to saftey, but Shroomi decides to fight alongside him. Flami attacks, but is then caught in Spydrant's powerful jaws. Shroomi jumps in and reflects the attacks thrown at him and slams into Spydrant. After that massive blow, she passes out, allowing Flami and Shroomi enough time to escape. Shadow Saga Afew nights after defeating Spydrant, Flami had a nightmare created by Darki. Flami's internal flame was so powerful that it expelled Darki from his dream. Darki was completly defencless at that point and retreated due to the over whelming force of West Team. Learning of the team's force, Darki's father, Soulshade, decided to send his oldest son Skullshade to attack the West Team base. Skullshade attacked the team with great power but was later defeated by Irasgon. Angered by his son's failure, Soulshade destroyed the remains of Skullshade. Later on in the saga, Flami gathered a team and headed to Dark Island to defeat Soulshade. A series of multiple fights broke out such as: Flami and Ici vs Pirot Dripi vs Clawdor Seedi vs Monital-X Flami and Seedi vs Darki Flami vs Soulshade Flami almost lost to Soulshade, but pulls throught like he always does. After defeating him, He makes his first wish on the star shards. Flami wishes for all of his fallen allies to be revived. Soulshade reveals that there is one even stronger than him named Ultizanaz. Knowing this, Gartoom tells the team to train for the next few years. As the time passes the team members grow, and become teenagers. This leades into the Nuke Saga. Category:Infurnoes Category:Redd